Talk:List of characters in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga
This is an accurate list! However, many of the names are mistranslated. Please help me by turning this into an opportunity to craft some handy redirect pages! Thanks! --Aivass Remurias 03:12, January 14, 2011 (UTC) About character names... About the names of these characters... I found these scans of the official TRS novelization (Link 1, Link 2) on Tumblr. I think that they're supposed to be romanizations, but I'm not sure since I don't have much knowledge about this kind of thing. Some of the names used on this wiki are noticably different, but does wiki policy say that we use romanizations when there is no localization? - 17:26, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :Didn't we just move Sieg's name? Also, I believe that policy has come into question in recent years for various reasons, mainly because different official material can romanize the same names differently. Before we move anything, do we have something "closer" to the source, like a guidebook or artbook with input from the creators to compare/contrast?--Otherarrow (talk) 17:38, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, it was just moved? I'm sorry, I haven't been here very long. I just saw these pictures and thought I'd mention them here. But regarding stuff "closer" to the source, the credits artwork of Narcus calls him Narsus, which seems to be his romanized name everywhere. About the policy, I thought it was being followed consistently because of the presence of names like "Areone" and "Corpul". - 17:53, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::For the most part it is, but you got to realize we also have things like Conomoor/Conomool, Nagi/Naga, Akaneia/Akanea, Lex/Rex, Tyrfing/Tyrhung, Lachesis/Rackesis and so on (A lot of these are sorted out by English games setting the names in stone, but still). As for this, yeah, Narcus is likely intended to be Narsus and that should probably be moved if its both in game and consistent with other material. Sieg is iffier, as I want to say his defection means he never appears in the ending (and thus is never given a in game romanized name) and him sharing a name with Gaiden!Camus means whatever we call one has to reflect onto the other for consistency. Though I am not sure who shows up in the credits and under what circumstances, which hampers comparison.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:14, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::The characters with artwork in the credits (which also has their names in English beside the pics) are Alicia, Arkis, Enteh, Garo, Holmes, Julia, Kate, Katri, Kreiss, Lionel, Lionheart, Loffaru, Lyria, Mahter, Maruju, Mel, Meriah, Narron, Narsus, Plum, Raquel, Rennie, Roger, Runan, Sasha, Thomas, Tia, Vega, Xeno, and Yuni. About the name change stuff... I see. I was just mentioning this stuff in the first place because Sieg is called Zeek (and Narcus is Narsus) in this novelization, so I thought that'd mean that it's the most official name. About Sieg, I'm certain that he doesn't have any other romanized names in other material, since not every TRS character has credits artwork and there isn't much official stuff for this game. Although, I have seen pictures of official guidebooks, but I don't know what they contain since I've never seen any pictures of the inside of either of them. Regardless, I haven't seen any name inconsistency between the novelization and credits artwork. - 19:02, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Just Narsus then? I see. So Sieg is the only one who has a different name than what we are doing (and even then, only because we changed it to be consistent with how official games translates similar terms). And yes, in terms of romanization, it'd probably go "credits, then guidebooks if existent, than novelization", and lacking the first two, it would fall to Zeek. Sorry if I am being stubborn here, but eh. I wonder if it's possible to "divorce" Sieg's name from Gaiden!Sieg (maybe by noting the romanji means one thing but is romanized another, ala Lleu pre-Awakening?) Them having the same Japanese name is probably the biggest problem I'm having.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:13, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Just a thought I have: TearRing Saga isn't technically Fire Emblem, so... Using a random example, in FE, the character named セリス is translated as Seliph in FE13's localization, but the character named セリス in Final Fantasy 6 is called Celes in localization. It is possible to divorce them if you wish, since they aren't even in the same series... My argument is that the TRS character is romanized as Zeek in the novelization and I think that official sources should be prioritized over fan translations, not to mention this wiki's established policy. - 20:39, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::That's perfectly sound logic, and yes, it does match with our policy. I'm not going to worry about Camus for now, I'll just move Sieg and let things fall where they fall. Sorry for all the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:50, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::It's all right, it wasn't any trouble. - 21:01, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Mis-Romanized Names Most of the enemies and background characters don't have official romanizations for their names, which I understand makes the choice of romanization arbitrary for this wiki. However, some of the ones used here don't even match up with the Japanese names, like Ellis for エリッツ Erittsu, Jeff for ゼップ, Gelishi for ペリシテ Perishite, Ebrel for エズレル Ezureru, and Garlon for カーリュオン Kāryuon. I propose that these articles be moved to Eritz, Zepp, Perishte, Ezrael, and Carluon (which are both more accurate and also are used in the newer fan translation). The main issue would be somehow mass finding-and-replacing the old instances of the names. LhikJovan (talk) 18:43, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :I can easily achieve this by using a bot. Can you help me add Template:Move to the pages you want to move? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 13:53, December 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Sure! I've added the template to the pages in question. Thanks! LhikJovan (talk) 20:33, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Shouldn't we just move the articles already? Unnamedgoon (talk) 20:54, December 21, 2017 (UTC)